The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly, to a technique which effectively allows application of a semiconductor chip (pellet) in different kinds of packages.
As a dynamic RAM (Random Access Memory) package, a dual in-line type package (DIP type package) has heretofore been mainly used for RAMs up to a 256 k-bit dynamic RAM. However, with higher integration, a package which permits a high density mounting has been desired. Consequently, also in dynamic RAMs of 1M bits or more, there is an increasing demand for packages other than DIP type packages, such as small out-line type (SOJ type) packages and zig-zag in-line type (ZIP type) packages.